


The Night Of Horrors

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Furry - Fandom, anthro - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, Murder, Murder Mystery, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: Six friends are hanging out at a mansion with permission from the owner when their party becomes a slaughter by a mysterious figure.





	The Night Of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on furry amino! None of these characters belong to me. Had lots of fun writing this!

I chuckled to myself as I stared up to the stage where one of my good friends, Nyx, was cracking jokes and playing comedian. Not that her act was anything great. Maybe it was just the party atmosphere that got me into an amused mood. Her jokes were mediocre at best. This whole mansion was amazing.

The auditorium and professional surroundings probably also helped her seem more funny. I leaned back and continued to laugh to myself as her jokes continued. I apparently wasn't the only one in a laughing mood since my friends, Sasha, Kiara, Corbin, and Angel were also laughing beside me. The night was coming to an end and the excitement from our previous partying was calming down.

Sasha had told us earlier in the week that she knew someone who owned a mansion and gave us permission to hang out there. While I wasn't poor, I still had never had the opportunity to see a mansion in person, our other three friends needed little convincing before they agreed to tag along. And that brings us to the present moment.

Gasps filled the room when darkness flooded our vision. It took me a second to realize that the lights went out.

"What's going o-"Angel started, but never got to finish when a bloodcurdling scream interrupted her.

I sat completely still in shock after the piercing squeal. I almost wanted the lights to stay off in fear of what I'd see, but alas, they turned back on. I quickly glanced around for the culprit of the scream, but instead found a grizzly sight. Lying on stage was Nyx, blood was pooled around her and she seemed very lifeless.

"I-Is she d-dead?" Kiara spluttered, her eyes glued to the corpse of our recently deceased friend.

I didn't know how to answer, so I didn't, I was in disbelief that any of this was happening. I hoped that Nyx would sit up, laugh, and say it was all a prank. It was definitely in character of her to pull a mean joke like this. But the longer I stared at her body the more it dawned that this was not some cruel joke, but she was indeed dead. Or murdered more like.

But who? Who would have wanted to hurt Nyx?

"Oh god.." Angel whispered, after she had checked Nyx's pulse and confirmed that she was dead. I watched as Angel turned on her feet and doubled over, everyone wincing at the puking noises. Poor Angel... Poor Nyx..

"Call the police!" Corbin exclaimed, frantic and in distress.

"I'll do it." I responded quickly, reaching blindly for my pocket and tugging my phone free, I was very confused to see no service. It was weird since it wasn't like we were out in the middle of no where. "No service." I mumbled, as I slipped my phone back into my pocket reluctantly.

"I need.. I need to go." Angel muttered, apparently finished losing her lunch. We all nodded in agreement and followed Sasha to a comfortable sitting room. We all took a seat, Angel noticeably trembling after the horrific trauma we all had just endured.

I looked around the room at the rest of my friends, Corbin was angry and upset, Kiara was sobbing, and Sasha was oddly quiet. I guess they were all reasonable reactions for what had just happened. I suppose I was still in slight denial, although I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned my head to focus on the flickering fire from the fireplace in the room. Trying to process what was happening.

"What if the killer is still here?" Corbin asked suddenly, glancing at all of us. His eyes were so intense, more serious then I'd ever seen him. "We're just sitting ducks!"

"Calm down! You're scaring her!" Kiara reprimanded, gesturing to Angel who was shaking even worse then before. She was very sensitive, it was no surprise to any of us that she was the most effected by it all.

"Let's just calm down so we can think rationally about what to do next." I tried to reason, thinking that was what we all needed. I also knew that we needed to get out of this house the very next chance we get. Contact the police, and hopefully the murderer would be arrested. I just hope that they weren't sill sneaking around searching for their next victim. 

The next few minutes were probably the quietest I've ever spent with my group of friends. Also the most tense. We were usually always cracking jokes and talking, but this was too serious and I don't think anyone knew how to lighten the mood right now. 

I could hear breathing and the loud sobbing from Kiara, but those were the only sounds in the room. Corbin was probably right, we shouldn't just be sitting here waiting for another one of us to be killed. And then the rest be picked off one by one. But I couldn't bring myself to move. We were probably living up to the famous movie trope about all characters in a horror movie being dumb, but everything changes once you're in a horror movie situation. I don't think anyone actually believes they'd be in this predicament.

My silent contemplation was quickly halted when suddenly the flames from the fire sprung out and burned Angel, since she was sitting closest to the fireplace. It almost resembled a blow torch it was so violent. 

Everyone was silent, except for Angel who was screaming so loud it hurt my ears. She ran around the room, the fire clinging to her. "Drop and roll!" Sasha yelled at her, but Angel was far too panicked to listen. Or maybe she couldn't hear over her own screaming. 

Kiara was the first to jump up and attempt to fan out the flames, but it was too late, Angel fell to the ground and continued to scream as she was burned. Corbin hopped up to help, him and Kiara were successful in stopping the fire. 

Angel was burned past recognition. It was clear to everyone that she was gone. 

"How..?" Kiara whispered, her voice weak and hoarse. She was horrified, I could see it on her face. But I'm sure we were all traumatized to some extent. 

"We need to go." I mumbled, everything just felt so unreal. But my body was screaming at me to get away. No where in this mansion was safe. 

Corbin nodded and started to walk toward the door. "I told you, Koji. Now lets go." 

No one argued this time, and we all silently followed Corbin. I was glancing all around us as we walked. Expecting to see a shadowy man or some scary figure lurking, but everything seemed to be normal. I think the suspense was scarier then actually seeing something. 

This mansion was truly a mansion. It was huge, but right now I wished it wasn't a mansion. There were so many winding halls and doors, it was all so confusing. I couldn't tell where we've been and where was new. How were we supposed to find an exit? 

Corbin was getting frustrated, he didn't know where to go. I wanted to ask Sasha where to go since she was the one who knew more. But I didn't dare speak, I didn't want to make a sound in case whoever did this was listening. 

We stopped eventually, in a grand dinning room. There was long dinning table with tons of chairs lining the sides. Any other time, I'd probably think this was cool. But not now. 

We all took a seat at the table, I looked around at everyone's face. They all had similar facial expressions of fear. I pinched my arm, in hopes that I'd wake up and all of this would be some horrific nightmare. But no matter how many times I pinched myself, nothing happened. "What is going on?" I asked, I wanted to cry and scream or do /something/, but I couldn't bring myself to. I'd never been good under pressure. And this was positively one of the most stressful situations I'd ever been in. 

"I don't know." Sasha mumbled quietly, her eyes downcast at the table and hands balled in her lap. 

"Some sicko has to be doing this." Corbin growled, his eyes fierce. His fear turning into rage it seemed. All of this is helping me learn more about my friends personalities, I realized. But that was the only positive outcome. 

"Sasha, did the people who live here seem weird?" Kiara asked, staring at Sasha expectantly. Sasha was our best chance, she was the one who invited us here and said that she knew the owners. 

"N-No.. I don't.. I don't know." Sasha stumbled over her words, not sparing any of us a single glance. She stared at the table so hard that I worried it would burst into flames. I winced slightly as I started to think about Angel again, I need to not remind myself. 

"Let's go. We shouldn't stay in one place to long." I announced, as I stood from my chair, everyone following. 

But as Kiara was beginning to stand, she suddenly disappeared, her screaming the only sign she was ever there. We all gasped and rushed over to Kiara's side of the table. Everything seemed normal, but Kiara and the chair she had sat in had vanished. 

"Kiara!" Corbin shouted uselessly. She was gone, even her screeching could no longer be heard. 

But how? How did this happen? A trap door possibly? This all made no sense... 

"Kiara!" Corbin continued to blare, I wanted to tell him to be quiet. But I was still overwhelmed by grief, I had just lost three of my closest friends in a little over an hour. 

Once Corbin realized that screaming her name wasn't working, he ran out of the room with tears falling from his eyes. I immediately followed, not wanting to lose anymore of my friends. 

"Stop!" I yelled after his fleeing form as he continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him. I didn't know what destination he had in mind since none of us knew where any of these winding halls led. 

He was getting too far ahead of me, I could barely keep up. I was relieved when he tripped and fell, thinking it would give me a chance to catch up. But my relief was short lived. When I finally caught up to where he fell, I found him lying motionless on the ground. But the most alarming thing was the blood. 

He'd fallen and his head landed straight into a bear trap. I almost thought he was alive since he was twitching, but there was no way he was alive. It was just false hope. 

As I stared at the fourth horrific sight I'd seen tonight, I heard footsteps behind me and quickly whirled around in fright. My nerves were shot. But I relaxed when I saw my longtime friend Sasha staring back at me. She wasn't crying or seemed visibly upset, I didn't judge because I knew that people dealt with trauma and grief in many different ways. 

"He's dead." I whispered, my voice so quiet that I worried she might have not heard me. 

"I know." She responded softly, looking down at Corbin's body. "Let's go." She added, I nodded and followed her. 

I didn't know how long we'd been walking, it didn't seem like it'd been a long time. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't paid much attention to anything happening. But we did stop in the middle of the hallway. 

"Give me your arm." Sasha requested suddenly, smiling reassuringly at me. 

I wasn't in my right mind at all, and I just wanted to preserve my last living friend, so I complied willingly and outstretched my arm to her, palm up. I was so disconnected from what was happening I barely registered how weird it was when she pulled out a jar of mysterious liquid and a syringe. I watched as she filled the syringe and started to search my arm for a vein. 

"Ow.." I whispered once the needle pierced my arm, with a following wince. "What was it?" 

Sasha pulled the needle from my arm and grinned at me. But this wasn't like her usual smiles, this was far too wide and sinister looking. "Poison." She said simply, with chaotic laughter. 

My eyes widened, pieces of the puzzle falling into place.. could..

"Yes. I did it. I did it all.." Sasha purred, dropping the syringe and jar on the ground. It shattered and the liquid stained the carpet. "I stabbed Nyx, I "accidentally"spilled flammable liquid on Angel, I opened the trapdoor, I set the bear trap.. It was all ME!" Sasha remarked wickedly. 

I felt sick from what she was saying, or maybe it was the poison in my system. "W..Why?" I whispered, and for the first time, I started crying. 

"No one can own a life. But anyone willing can own another's death." Sasha said gently, as she began to stroke my increasingly pale face as everything faded into darkness. 

THE END


End file.
